Change Will Come
by xxBlake
Summary: Une autre vie pour Bella. Mais aussi une autre vie pour Edward. Leur amour est-il possible si l'un des deux n'est autre qu'un tueur sans scrupule ? Qu'un tueur qui n'a plus honte de ses actes ? Qui irait jusqu'à détruire la vie de l'autre ?


**M**on réveil résonna dans toute la pièce, me tirant du sommeil.

**A**u départ, comme chaque matin constituant ma routine, je me bornai à rester planter dans mon lit, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Mais comme tout les matins, la douce musique m'aillant réveillée avait atterri dans les oreilles perçantes de ma mère. Celle ci, dans son habitude, s'empressa de débarquer dans ma chambre dès que mon manque de réaction eu dépassé les deux minutes.

-Bella, debout ! cria-t-elle dans ma chambre, en ouvrant les rideaux avec de grands gestes.

**J**e grognai - exactement comme d'habitude. Je décidai quand même à daigner à bouger, pour pas que Renée, ma mère impatiente, s'en prenne à mes couvertures.

**J**e me levai donc, en suivant un mère toute guillerette. Je ne compris pas sa joie, et j'osai un rapide coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait. Comme d'habitude. Alors pourquoi était-elle empreinte d'une joie de vivre semblable ? Alors que des microgoutelettes d'eau s'abattaient sur la ville la plus pluvieuse des Etats-Unis ? C'était bien tout l'inverse de l'humeur qu'elle aurait en temps normal. Il y avait quelque chose qui allait se passer qu'elle approuvait, ou bien elle s'était mise en tête un projet irréalisable.

**C**omme vous le remarquerez, ce matin était le plus normal de tous. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de bien spécial pour rendre René de pareille humeur.

**J**e trainai les pieds, la suivant de près jusqu'à notre cuisine ornée de chène. Je m'installai en face de mon père, et entrepris de mettre des céréales dans mon bol posé devant moi. Une matinée pourtant normale. Je m'attendais certainement pas à, quand je levai la tête vers Charlie, mon géniteur, voir sur ses lèvres un immence sourire s'étirer sur toute la largeur de ses dents. Mais que se passait-il ? Je récapitulais avec soin tout ce que je pouvais savoir sur le jour où nous étions, mais rien me revins. Je savais que des nouveaux allaient déparquer à Forks dans peu de temps - si ce n'étais pas déjà fait - et que tout allait pour le mieux question lois dans ce bled pommé des Etats unis et il peuvait averse. Rien de bien exeptionnel. Enfin, pas assez pour déclaencher une paralisie faciale à mes parents.

-Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je, innocemment, sans m'adresser Change-à quelqu'un de particulier.

**M**on père toussota, mal à l'aise. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ma mère, et celle ci m'adressa un sourire faux. Je lisais sur son visage qu'elle ne me dirait rien, tout du moins pour l'instant. Je décidai d'abandonner, mais elle rajouta :

-Nous attendons que ton frère se lève. On a quelque chose à vous dire.

-Pourquoi tu vas pas le tirer du lit lui aussi ? lançai-je

-Bella, il est plus jeune.

-A 12 ans, tu me hurlais déjà dessus parce que j'étais trop lente pour me lever.

**E**lle me carressa mes cheveux en riant. Bizarre. Généralement, dès que j'avais le malheur de mentionné le favoritisme qu'elle offrait à mon frère, elle se mettait en colère et se lançait dans une tirade enflammé sur le fait qu'elle nous aimait tout deux de la même manière, et qu'en aucun cas elle préfèrait l'un à l'autre. Ils me cachaient donc bien des choses. Et cela avait le don de me rendre anxieuse.

**D**'un pas décidé, je montai les marches quatre par quatre pour aller dans la salle de bain. En passant devant la porte de William, je l'ouvris à la volée et lui hurla qu'il serait temps de bouger. Il fallait que je sache ce que l'on me cachait, et il fallait absolument qu'il soit debout pour que mes parents acceptent de me le dire.

**A**près avoir choisi mes affaires pour aujourd'hui, un corsage gris et un jean m'ont paru tout à fait acceptables pour le lycée de Forks, j'entrai dans la douche et essayai de me calmer avec l'eau brulante sur ma peau ivoire. Les questions tenaillaient mon pauvre cerveau endoloris, et je voulu tout oublier un instant. Cependant, tourner cette page n'étais pas aussi facile que je l'aurait aimé, et quelques minutes plus tard les questions avaient repris le dessus. C'est en soupirant que je sortis de la douche, comme à regret. J'enfilai mes vétements, me regardai dans le miroir, et sortis.

**J**e descendis directement au rez-de-chaussé. Mon frère était à moitié endormis sur la table de cuisine, et en passant derrière lui je lui donnai un grand coup dans le dos. Il jura, et m'adressa un regard assassin. Je l'ingnorai.

-Tu vas toujours chez Jacob ce soir ? demanda ma mère, assise en face de mon frère.

-Toujours.

-Bella est amoureuse, Bella est amoureuse, chantonna mon frère, très alerte maintenant.

**L**e regard que je lui fis devais vraiment être très explicite, car il se tut tout de suite. Je décidai de revenir à la charge avec leur secret, maitenant que William était levé.

-Vous êtes censé nous dire quoi au fait ? Vous savez, l'explication de votre joie débordante et incompréhensible.

**C**'est moi ou bien leur sourire venait de se faner ? Je commençais vraiment à imaginer le pire - un nouveau petit frère comme Williams par exemple, ce que je ne désirerais ô jamais - et mon coeur s'affola, comme dans son habitude lorsqu'une situation m'intimidais.

-Bella ! Calme toi ! C'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi ! s'écria ma mère, voyant mon teint devenir plus blanc que d'habitude..

-Elle va nous faire une crise cardiaque ? demanda mon frère, très heureux.

**J**e grognai, et il ne dit rien. Ma mère m'avait assise sur une chaise, et tournait autour de moi en me topotant la main et caressant mes cheveux. Elle devait vraiment être perturbée pour bouger ainsi, et je rayai la conclusion qu'elle était enceinte dans ma liste prête dans ma tête. Si elle attendait un William bis, elle m'aurait prise dans ses bras, et aurait pleuré sur mon épaule. Bien, pas de deuxième petit frère.

-Nous allons partir en voyage, déclara Renée, de nouveau exitée comme une puce. Toutes les côtes de la mer des Caraïbes. Ca fait maintenant 10 ans que nous économisons pour ça !

**B**rusquement, je fus aussi heureuse qu'eux. Un voyage ? C'était donc ça la cause de leur joie ? Pour une fois qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une chose pire que mieux ! J'étais enfin libérée.

-Mais c'est super ! Leur dis-je. Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

**L**e sourire de mon père se fâna, et ma mère se mordis les lèvres. Nous ne partions pas _nous_. Mais eux si. J'allais devoir jouer à la babysitter. Ce projet basculait subitement vers le mauvais, comme il l'avait fait pour le " bon ". Non seulement il allait certainement être long, mais je devrais pendant tout ce temps là suporter mon abominable frère, envers et contre tout. Mes parents m'autoriseront-ils à inviter Jacob ou je serais obligée de rester _seule_ avec le monstre ? Il fallait absolument que je commence à établir mes plans.

-Vous partez quand ? me corrigeai-je, pour combler le silence.

-Dans un mois, répondit mon père. Nous avons tout réservé ce matin, les prix sont moins forts en cette période. Ils les baissent, pour que tout soit remplis.

**J**'hochai la tête, et mes géniteurs se détendirent, contents que je ne pique pas une crise. Ils avaient toujours peur que j'explose, bien que je ne sois pas sujette à m'énerver pour un rien. Sauf sur mon frère. Mais il y avait toujours des exeptions à la règle.

-Vous resterez à deux, ajouta ma mère. William, je ne veux pas que tu embêtes ta soeur. Et c'est pareil pour toi, Bella.

-Vous partez combien de temps, d'ailleurs ? demanda mon frère, inquiet de devoir être sous mon autorité.

-Nous partons que trois semaines, les enfants. Vous allez pouvoir survivre.

**C**a, c'est ce qu'il croit. Il n'imagine pas à quel point Will peut être idiot, en son absence. Encore plus que quand il est là. Ca peut paraitre impossible, mais c'est la vérité à l'état pure. J'allais devoir le supporter pendant 21 jours, quoi. Seule, en plus ! Il fallait absolument que Jacob vienne tous les soirs.

**R**egardant l'horloge, je pris conscience que j'étais en retard. Je me précipitai donc vers ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires, et dis au revoir à mes parents. Mon père partit lui aussi, William installé à côté de lui pour que notre géniteur le dépose à son collège. Je m'installai à ma Chevrolet, et fis rugir le moteur de ma dame du troisième âge.

**J**'adressai à ma mère un dernier signe de la main, et m'en allai tranquillement sur la route principale de la minuscule Forks, pour me garer à ma place habituelle de mon lycée. Je coupai le contact, sortis en un mouvement, en essayant d'être le moins maladroite possible. Malheureusement, mes efforts furent vains, et je me rattrapai au capot de ma camionnette pour éviter de tomber.

**C**'est à ce moment là que je les vis pour la première fois. Je me souviens avoir été fascinée par leur beauté pâle. Tous différents, mais avec leur magnificence en point commun. Les nouveaux s'étaient installés à Forks, et étaient immobiles en plein milieu du parking. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendais à ce moment là. Et même dans mes pires cauchemars j'aurais pas pu me l'imaginer.

**O**h que non.


End file.
